


not even death can take us apart

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NO ECTODICK ALLOWED HERE, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Suggestive Themes, skeleporns!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: WELCOME TO THE BONE ZONE“This is dedicated for every coward who thinks skeletons can’t have sex without dicks (or any kind of extra "forced" flesh)"  =3enjoy, heathens





	1. "can you still...?" "OF COURSE!"

 


	2. wandering hands




	3. trapped in the phone booth with imelda rivera




	4. Chapter 4




	5. what if?




	6. Chapter 6




	7. showerhead




	8. Chapter 8

inspired and based on this <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129053/chapters/35800743> by [Jubalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii)

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

from a fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129053/chapters/35554659> by [Jubalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii)

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

inspired by several fics <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670495/chapters/37000563> and <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578222/chapters/40119932> by [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal)

and <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019718/chapters/39115132> by [Jubalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii)

 


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. a lil ''bonding" time

 

and from a fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186586> by [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna/works?fandom_id=18909096)

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. weak spot




	16. karaoke time




	17. Chapter 17




	18. public




	19. Chapter 19




	20. red ribbon




	21. la petite mort (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331556 by theysayitsonlyapapermoon


	22. movie night (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788140 by Jubalii


	23. footsie




	24. get yo "dicc" back




	25. dicc sharing




	26. Chapter 26




	27. marked




	28. hola ceci!




	29. El Viento Bajo Mis Alas (fanart)

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280345/chapters/32940102> by [The_Mad_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter)


	30. Happy valentine!




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on mini snippet from coco locos discord chat by AlohaSoleil


	32. Chapter 32




	33. bone deep first time again

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18035720>


	34. old yet new

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18037892>


	35. step it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference image here https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/419662208746782731/555789454162526240/image0.png


	36. Chapter 36




	37. what if 2




	38. Chapter 38




	39. under the warm light




	40. washtime




	41. pillow




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. desk bj




	45. um...hi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://sociorocketnewsen.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/don-2.jpg


End file.
